


P.O.S - Theodore's Duties

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [74]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Theodore from Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax & Persona Q. Also starring Elizabeth from Persona 3 & Margaret from Persona 4.Based on a sudden personal idea (AGAIN) so apologies if this feels rushed and not as detailed. It's time for our male Velvet Room assistant: Theodore to step into the One Shots. And again, an experimental One Shot.In this One Shot, Theodore must attend to his duties... And it is more than assisting Igor in the Velvet Room...





	P.O.S - Theodore's Duties

Elizabeth slept peacefully, lying on the couch inside of the Velvet Room. Her long-nosed master: Igor was not around, which was good for her as she had been busy helping with Persona Fusions for the guests of the Velvet Room. Her body could finally take the long rest it deserved. She was still wearing her outfit, including her black tights and knee high blue boots. Her feet were on the edge, dangling down. Despite being locked up in the Velvet Room, she had indeed been wandering around, making sure her legs got at least a good stretch while waiting for the next time she had to use her powers on Personas. So it made sense for her feet to be a little sweaty. She smiled warmly in her sleep, perhaps dreaming of being together with her beloved: Makoto Yuki.

The Velvet Room door opened slowly, her brother: Theodore entering. He looked at his sister asleep, sighing softly but with a smile. He walked over to the edge of the couch, grabbing her left leg softly.  
“Let’s get these off you.” He whispered.  
He pulled off her boot gently as not to awaken her from the pleasant dream she seemed to be having. He did the same for her other foot, exposing her black tights covering her feet. He gently placed his hands on her feet, feeling how wet they were from the sweat that drenched them throughout the day. It was clear to him that she had been very busy today; and his duty was to make her feel better.  
He slowly took the tips of the pair of tights, gently and carefully peeling them off till her pale bare feet were exposed. He could hear her giggle gently in her sleep, her toes curling a little. He placed her footwear on the floor next to them, getting a quick whiff of how smelly Elizabeth’s feet were. They weren’t that bad, a unique trait the Velvet Room family had. He smiled, watching some of the sweat on her soles slowly drip down, leaving a trail.  
"I shall perform my duties for you now.” Theodore proclaimed.  
He could only remember the day where his siblings went from being slightly bossy to the point where it would make him wary to decline their favours to being ordered around completely, unable to decline their offers no matter what. Servicing his siblings including Elizabeth was his duty now...

He stuck out his tongue and slowly ran it up and down Elizabeth’s soft, sweaty soles nice and slow. Elizabeth only giggled more, muttering Makoto’s name. He was happy that Elizabeth was dreaming about something perfect in her eyes, yet he was also glad she wasn’t ordering him around for once. He continued licking her soles, leaving no trace of sweat on her delicate feet. Afterwards, he sucked each one of her blue, nail painted toes, getting rid of the sweat that had built up from her work. Her toes curled up more in his mouth as he felt them wiggle against his tongue.  
“M-Makoto... Stop...” Elizabeth giggled in her sleep, blushing softly.  
He pulled his mouth off her heavenly, perfect toes, saliva dripping from them.  
“Oh no.” Theodore gulped.  
He knew all to well that when servicing Elizabeth, he couldn’t let her foot get like that. He knew he’d have to dry his saliva off them later. He only continued, licking in between her toes this time as she wiggled them around his tongue.  
“Feet... In the cards...” Elizabeth mumbled.

After a long time serving Elizabeth’s feet, the taste of a hard days work on them, he decided to stop smiling. He reached into his pockets to get a cloth to dry her feet. However, it seemed he had forgotten it this time around. In a panic, he looked around for something to dry her feet before she woke up. The last time this happened, Elizabeth was not too happy with him, forcing him to wear his outfit under the heart-shaped pink apron with a strawberry at the bottom that his dear older sister made for him. It embarrassed him to wear something like that. With no other choice, he wiped her foot clean with his blue suit. Once dry, he quickly tried to exit the Velvet Room, only to bump into someone coming in.  
“Oh my! I’m deeply sorry...” He began to apologise, looking at the figure.  
It was his other older sister: Margaret who smiled at him.  
“Serving sister are we?” She smiled cheekily.  
Theodore nodded.  
“Indeed. I am tending to my duties.” Theodore replied.  
“Well, your duties aren’t over yet are they?” She chuckled.  
“They aren’t.” He answered.  
“Very good. Your other siblings need attention too.” She teased, summoning another door next to her. “We’ll be waiting brother.”  
She exited the Velvet Room through that door, heading into another realm. Theodore only smiled shyly. He took a deep breath in.  
“Servicing my other siblings... It’s going to be rather rewarding.” He smiled to himself.  
He took one last look at Elizabeth in a deep sleep before heading into the door Margaret exited out of, knowing they’ll be a lot more in store when he reaches the other side.


End file.
